Big Bang - Bang Bang Bang
Detalles * Titulo: '''뱅뱅뱅 (Bang Bang Bang) right|200px * '''Artista: Big Bang * Single: A * Pista: 1 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: '01-Junio-2015 * '''Agencia: 'YG Entertainment '''Romanización nan kkaeeona kkaman bamgwa hamkke da deureowa damen nugu charye han chi apdo bol su eopsneun makjang gerilla gyeongbaehara mokcheongi teojige jjijilhan bunwigireul jeonhwanhae gwanggireul gamchuji moshage hae namjadeurui pumwi yeojadeurui gasik iyu moreul jasingami bolmanhae nan boran deusi neomunado ppeonppeonhi ni momsoge pagodeuneun alleoji isanghan jeongsinui sulleongineun cheonji oneul yeogi mubeopji nan bureul jilleo simjangeul taewo neol michige hago sipeo p.I.k Yea we bang like thit modu da gati chong majeun geoscheoreom BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa oneul bam kkeutjang boja ppangya ppangya ppangya neol deryeoga jigeum i sungane saeppalgan jeo haneuri chumchul ttae dolgo dora neowa na igoseun Valhalla chanyanghara deo ullyeo peojige We go hard bulchimbeon bamsae dallyeo chukjibeop i noraeneun kkokjijeom sinina bulleora sinjeom keun bimyeongsorineun maseongui mellodi geomeun dokgiui yeongyeol gori sabang palbang obang gaseo puneun goppi whoo nan bureul jilleo ne simjangeul taewo neol michige hago sipeo p.I.k Yea we bang like thit modu da gati chong majeun geoscheoreom BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa oneul bam kkeutjang boja ppangya ppangya ppangya Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what ret’t go namjadeureun wiro yeojadeureun get low danggyeora bang bang bang let the bat drum go namjadeureun wiro yeojadeureun get low danggyeora bang bang bang let the bat drum go 'Español' Me despierto con la oscuridad de la noche Todo el mundo entrar, ¿Quién es el próximo? Es una impredecible y loco guerrilla Así que reza al culto hasta que tu voz explote Enciende esta atmosfera perdida Así que ellos pueden ocultar esta locura La dignidad de los hombres, la pretensión de las mujeres Es interesante ver este tipo de confianza desconocida Como si yo estoy mostrando Y me entierro en tu cuerpo como una alegría Zumbando alrededor de una mente extraña Hoy en día, este lugar no hay reglas Encenderé este lugar Para grabar tu corazón Quiero hacer que te vuelvas loca Sí B.I.G, nosotros dispararemos así, todos juntos Como si te hubiera disparado BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang Todos quietos, nadie se mueva Todos quietos, nadie se mueva Vamos a ver el final de esta noche, veámoslo Vamos a ver el final de esta noche Bang Bang Bang Te llevaré a distancia en este momento Cuando el cielo rojizo este bailando Tú y yo, girando en este lugar Valhalla Dilo bien fuerte y suelta un piropo Vamos en serio, cuidamos de la noche, corremos toda la noche con la magia del espacio Esta canción es divertida, el ápice del “que seré” Sonidos fuertes y diabólicos melodías, la conexión a un veneno oscuro Elevare y liberare las riendas que hay a tu alrededor whoo Encenderé este lugar Para grabar tu corazón Quiero hacer que te vuelvas loca Sí B.I.G, nosotros dispararemos así, todos juntos Como si te hubiera disparado BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang Todos quietos, nadie se mueva Todos quietos, nadie se mueva Vamos a ver el final de esta noche, veámoslo Vamos a ver el final de esta noche Bang Bang Bang Listo o no A nosotros no nos importan Listo o no A nosotros no nos importan Vamos, los chicos llegan a la cima Y las mujeres van lento Apretar el gatillo, bang bang bang dejar sonar el tambor Los chicos llegan a la cima Y las mujeres van lento Apretar el gatillo, bang bang bang dejar sonar el tambor 'Hangul' 난 깨어나 까만 밤과 함께 다 들어와 담엔 누구 차례 한 치 앞도 볼 수 없는 막장 게릴라 경배하라 목청이 터지게 찌질한 분위기를 전환해 광기를 감추지 못하게 해 남자들의 품위 여자들의 가식 이유 모를 자신감이 볼만해 난 보란 듯이 너무나도 뻔뻔히 니 몸속에 파고드는 알러지 이상한 정신의 술렁이는 천지 오늘 여기 무법지 난 불을 질러 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B.I.G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 널 데려가 지금 이 순간에 새빨간 저 하늘이 춤출 때 돌고 돌아 너와 나 이곳은 Valhalla 찬양하라 더 울려 퍼지게 We go hard 불침번 밤새 달려 축지법 이 노래는 꼭지점 신이나 불러라 신점 큰 비명소리는 마성의 멜로디 검은 독기의 연결 고리 사방 팔방 오방 가서 푸는 고삐 whoo 난 불을 질러 네 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B.I.G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Let’s go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang let the bass drum go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang let the bass drum go 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop